The Twin-sister
by michelle.lindsted
Summary: What if Harry had a twin-sister who went missing the night of his parents death? What will Snape do, when he sees that Viola is a true copy of Lily Evans as young? How will Harry feel when his not so-lost twin-sister becomes friendly with Draco? Grown up in an orphanage Viola has no idea of her true identity. Read the HP-books now including Viola.


There was a big _KRATSJ_, when the door flung up. "Lily! It´s him! Take the kids!" "James!" His wife´s voice screamed. She was scared and so was he, but they knew what to do. They had planned it over and over, if the worst was to happen. "Take the kids!" James said firmly, grabbed his wife for a quick last kiss and ran downstairs. He had to hold him off. He couldn´t get to the kids!

With tears streaming down her face Lily took her baby girl and baby boy in each arm and ran upstairs. She could see, that both her kids were scared, even though they had no idea the danger they were in. "Mother loves you both so much!" She kissed her baby girl before sending her off to the couple´s friend Sirius with a special portkey. She turned to do the same to Harry, but heard the door open behind here. She turned around and saw him. He smiled to her saying; "move away girl. I will leave you unharmed, if you simply just hand him over". Her body shacked with fear; she didn´t even had her wand. It was probably downstairs with what was left of her beloved husband. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks by the thought of what had happened to him and what would soon happen to her and their precious little boy. Lord Voldemort raised his wand; "Step aside filthy mudblood". She shacked his head; "No". She shielded the crib with only her body and her love. Voldemort hissed with irritation and said the forbidden curse: "Avada Kedavra". Death was quick. First her body felt numb and then her brain shut down. The last thing she saw was Dark Lord pointing his wand at her beloved son Harry. 'Only one of them got away', was her last thought before she gave in to the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Crying baby!" "Weekling!" The children surrounded her, pressed her up against the wall. Sometimes they pushed her around a bit, but they never really dared do anything serious. ´Cause then the grownups would notice. "What up, Viola? Going to run crying to Mrs. Sweathorn again? You know she wouldn´t even give a fuck if you died. Hell who would?" The worst of them, Jack Sheather, pushed her up against the wall.

"You´re really quite today, little Weekling. Got nothing to say?" He had his face only a few centimeters away from hers. "Got nothing on your mind? Bet you´re just as stupid as you look. Bet you´re going to stay here forever, because you´re so stupid, that no one would ever come and take you away".

Viola tried her best to stay as quit as possible and avoid eye-contact. That usually worked. But she also knew that Mr. and Mrs. Welson had stopped visiting Jack Sheather. They hadn´t taking him, and the rumor said, that they had adopted a baby girl from another orphanage.

"I said", Jack continued "Do you got anything on your mind?" He grabbed her right overarm. He held so tight that it burned in her entire arm. "Huh? Got ya?" He had his face so close, that she could actually feel the heat of his anger. "No", she whispered still holding her face towards the earth beneath her feet. A long silence followed. No one spoke. No one dared. Jack was the leader of the small group of children that kept mocking her.

_Pwth. _Jack had decided not to take any farther than it already was and settled with spitting on her face. He pushed her more into the wall behind her with help from her right arm, that he still held in a firm grip. "If you tattle…" Jack didn´t had to finish the sentence. _If you tattle then remember, that we know in which room, you are sleeping. _

He let her go and walked away from her with his head held high, like he owned the place. His servants followed him. Most of them a few steps behind him, but some few had the glory of walking beside him.

Viola looked up at the sun. It must be around 3 o´clock pm. Just enough time to get down to the lake and back before dinner. She had once had a watch, but Jack took it and threw it in the sea on a field trip a couple of months ago.

The children from the orphanage weren´t really allowed to go anywhere, but they often did anyway. There simple wasn´t enough adult´s eyes to watch them. So while the other kids walked into the city a few minutes away for some candy (the older kids picked up cheap beer), she, Viola, walked the about half an hour walk to the lake. She often came there. She loved how the trees sort of hung over the lake. Like they were trying to protect it against something. The lake was not that big, and it was unknown for a lot of people. Not many came here. That´s why it was perfect. She enjoyed her own company more than other people´s. Simple because other people´s company often involved threatening, beating or simple being yelled at.

Then it was much better to come here. There was really something quite magical about sitting in a tree just looking over the lake. She came here, when she had something to cry for, something to laugh for or simple just something to think about. It was also here she noticed that she was different. Not just from the other kids, but from the adults to. Of course a child is always different from an adult, but she had never seen or even heard of another human being, who could do what she could.

She had once, a lot of years ago, falling down from a tree, she always sat in to admire the lake. She had being screaming and expecting to fall down and injure herself really bad out here in the middle of nowhere. But she hadn´t even seem to fall at all. It was like the wind had gently carried her down from the tree and placed her softly on the ground. She was seven years old.

Next time something weird happened, she was eight. Jack Sheather had run after her on the big lawn right beind the orphanage. She remembered, that she saw the big old tree, everyone liked to call Mr. Griffin named after the old man in town Mr. Griffin, who had once for a lifetime ago planted the big old boy. She remembered how she had ran over to it, secretly wishing in her childish mind, that big old Mr. Griffin would protect her. And he most certainly did. With a big _kratsj_ big old Mr. Griffin fell. And while he fell down to the earth beneath him, it seemed like he was trying to hit Jack Sheather in the progress. Jack managed to jump away from the big trunk in the very last second.

Everyone had stared at Viola all knowing, that she had somehow made old Mr. Griffin fell. But of course no one could prove it. Just the thought of an eight year old kid pulling that of seemed ridiculous.

Jack Sheather had left her alone for a whole month after that. It was the most peaceful month she had ever had in her life.

There had been a lot of that kind of "accidents". Maybe that was why the other kids either mocked her or avoided her?

Viola watched as the sun started to fall out in the distance and knew it was time to go back to the orphanage.

Viola came back just in time to hear Mrs. Sweathorn call out the window, that it was dinnertime.

She hurried over to the door, quickly checking her clothe if there was any dirt on it. Mrs. Sweathorn was very strict with that. Once inside she hurried over to the line that was forming before the sink to wash her hands.

The line quickly disappeared; everyone was eager to get some food. Once Viola had finished washing her hands, she turned around to go into the dining hall to join the rest of the children, but Mrs. Sweathorn pulled her aside with a hand on her shoulder, saying: "There´s someone here who would like to talk to you. I have showed her to your room". Viola felt her stomach twist and turn with hunger and also heard it complaining. It seemed like Mrs. Sweathorn heard it to, because she smiled a bit and said: "I will safe some food to you". Then she noticed something over Viola´s shoulder; "Jake Linnegan would you let go of her hear right now!" Mrs. Sweathorn let go of Violas shoulder and hurried into the dining hall. Mrs. Sweathorn was a good person, who really carried for the children and especially Viola. She just always had too many things around her. Viola knew that.

With heavy steps she walked up the stairs to her room. While standing outside of her own door, she hesitated. 'Who would she find in there? Maybe someone who adopt her? Could _she_ really hope for that?'. Viola took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside she found the exact opposite of what she had expected; a young couple who had giving up getting their own children, and had decided to adopt. Before her sat an old (extremely old) woman, that had combined her clothe in a really weird way. Neither the colors nor the items really matched. "Are you Viola Rose Lirnegan?" the old woman asked. Viola hesitated then slowly nodded. She didn´t close the door behind her. What the hell would this woman with her? "My name is Minerva McGonnagall, and I work at a school called Hogwarts, which is a place for very special students", the old woman said. Viola right away the word; _special. _"I´m not crazy!" she said while backing away from the woman. 'What the hell was going on? Was this Mrs. Sweathorn´s idea? Why would she do that to me?!'

The elderly woman look a little stunned at her; "I never said you were. Hogwarts is not a place for crazy people. It is a school for children with abilities unlike other kids". Viola was still suspicious. Minerva looked at her; "You must have experienced something unnatural? Something you cannot explain, how you did, but you knew, that it was you who did it?" Viola immediately thought about old Mr. Griffin. 'Was it that, that all of this was about? Have the adults decided she was too dangerous? But it was so long ago!'

"Normally we let an owl deliver the acceptance letter", Minerva continued. 'An owl?', Viola thought. "But in cases like these, where the child is surrounded by people without these abilities and therefore has never heard about Hogwarts, a teacher delivers the letter, to comprehend any misunderstanding". The old woman gave her the named letter. Viola looked at the front;

"_To Mrs. V. R. Lirnegan. _

_Room number 26, 2. second floor to the left._

_15. Victoria Road_

_Knighton_

_England_

Viola felt her eyebrows rise by themselves. She had never personally received a letter before. She looked up at the old woman before, now a bit suspicious.

"Open it", Minerva said. Viola was very uncertain, on what she was supposed to do, but she had always been so damn curious of nature. She practically tore the letter open and started to read; _"Dear Mrs. V. R. Lirnegan. We are pleased to inform that you have a place at Hogwarts School of…" _'That´s gotta be joke. It says; "_Witchcraft and Wizardry". _Viola just stared at the old woman, half expected her to laugh and Jack Sheather to come out from his hiding and laugh at her. This old woman is probably someone, he simply picked up from the street earlier today.

Named old woman said; "The next couple of days I will help you find the necessary things written down on the following list". Viola looked at the list. She was actually rather impressed. Jack had really thought this joke through! She looked up at the old woman, who claimed her name was Minerva, and just waited.

"It´s fully understandably if you have questions and the next couple of days, we will have many opportunities to talk this through. Do you have any questions, you wish answered right away?"

"Only one". Viola scratched her neck. "When are you going to stop this act?" The old woman looked at her a bit confused. "I beg your pardon?" Viola smirked. 'Seriously? Did Jack thinks she was so easy to fool?' "Come on? A school for witches and wizards? I know that Jack questions my intelligence, but did you really think I would fall for _that_?" The old woman simple just looked at her rather inpatient; "I do not know who this Jack person is, that you speak of, but I can unsure you that this is not a joke, as you so nicely pronounce it". Viola crossed her arms still smirking; "Oh, really? Then prove it! Prove to me that you are a witch, and I will believe anything you say". Now the inpatient was fully shown on the old woman wrinkled face, but Viola did not care. She wasn´t going to fall for it. She watched as the old woman brought a long old stick and pointed it at Viola´s old beige lamp. 'Really old stile-witch', Viola thought, right before the lamp turned into a beige little terrier puppy. Viola´s eyes widened at the sight and fell to the ground. Her legs were suddenly incapable of caring her weight, and the little half-ran half-fell over to her. The little dog placed itself in her lap and practically fell asleep on the spot. She just stared and stared wide-eyed at the little dog, and when the woman was starting to waving her hand toward the dog, to turn it back to that old ugly lamp, she placed a protective hand over it. "No", she said. "Don´t turn it back. I´ll take care of it". The old woman hesitated, but finally decided that it really didn´t matter that much. "Do you believe me?" Minerva asked the girl in front of her. The young witch nodded with her big green eyes. "Excellent, I will pick you up tomorrow around 9 o´clock, to help you found the required things for your education at Hogwarts".

Minerva left the girl sitting on the floor and found her way downstairs. It seemed that dinner was over; children of all ages were running around, and the muggle-woman she had spoken to before was at the sink cleaning dishes. "All went well?" The muggle-woman asked, as she saw the old woman. Minerva nodded; "I will pick her up tomorrow 9 o'clock, to help her find the required things, she will need for the school". The muggle-woman simple nodded and turned her head towards some kids and ordered them to help her with the dishes.

Minerva found herself out. As she apparated herself out of there, she couldn´t shake off the feeling, that she had seen that young witch before somewhere.


End file.
